lost memories? or lost love?
by White Chocolate Mocha
Summary: [Who am I? Who is Edward? Why am I here?] Bella loses her memories in a car accident while Edward tries to keep Bella safe from a new vampire that has just moved to Forks. Can he succeed? Or will the vampire succeed in getting Bella?
1. Accident

Prologue:

BPOV

"Edward, please don't be thinking of buying new clothes for me!" I whined.

"Oh, Bella. What do you think I'm going to do if I'm taking you to the mall?" Edward chuckled, "You looked so cute when you whine like that." This made me blush A LOT.

I was in the passenger's seat in Edward's Volvo. We were heading to the biggest mall near us since he wanted to pick the best dress for the prom as a senior.

It was in the morning. Today was a foggy day. It was hard to see the rest of the road.

"Edward, please be careful," I said in worry.

"Don't worry, I'm good at driving then you think," he laughed. He was looking at me while he drove.

Then I heard a loud honk and I quickly turned to see a huge truck coming our way. Edward twisted the wheel but it was no use. The Volvo spanned so much that I was getting dizzy.

_**It's going to crash! **_

"Bella!" I heard Edward scream before I blacked out.

**A/N: that was the prologue… I hope u liked it…. Please review… cuz that's all I want**


	2. Port Angles

**A/N: this chapter is in POV of someone that you don't know, the person that I will soon tell who it is.**

Chapter 1

I was in my new BMW convertible heading to the new town we are going to live in. I heard that it was cloudy all year long, so it was great for our kind, _vampires._

I looked at the sign:

_Now in Forks _(I don't know if there really is a sign like that but oh well).

I looked at the side mirror to find the BMW van behind me. I saw Bryce on the driver's seat and Heidi on the passenger's seat. Behind them, were Melissa and Paul. I saw that Melissa and Paul were 'occupied'.

I sighed since I was the only one who was _alone_. I hoped to find someone that I could love for eternity at Forks like how the others did. I wish to change her if she is a human.

We finally got to our house. It was huge. It was 3 stories high with 4 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms/showers, and other rooms. It looked like a mansion from outside. I was so excited to live here now. All I need is a girlfriend now.

"Can you move instead of just standing there?" growled Bryce. I sighed and got my bags and went in.

Bryce has wavy, brown hair that covers his eyes partly. It went down to his neck. He's taller than me. His power is to control the time. He can slow the time, quicken the time, or stop the time. Heidi and Bryce are engaged. They get remarried every 5 years.

Heidi has brownish black hair that went down to her elbows. She had a power of telepathy. She can communicate with people in their mind, even if the other person doesn't have telepathy. Heidi was changed by Bryce when she was in a plane accident and almost died. Bryce was lucky sitting next to her in the plane and saved her.

Melissa has brown hair with blonde highlights that goes down to her shoulder. Her power is that she is telekinetic. She can move items with her mind. She was changed by Paul because they fell madly in love with each other and they wanted live together for eternity. Melissa and Paul get remarried every 2 years since they love the whole ceremony stuff.

Paul has short, jet black hair. His power is to freeze people (not like ice freeze). He can freeze people so that they can't move, or talk. It's like unconsciousness but they still have their own mind (I have no idea how to explain it).

We were a coven. We moved from Italy. It was great and all, but we stayed there too long; many people were getting suspicious of us, so we had to move.

I went up to my room which was on the 3rd floor and set down my bags. I walked to the window and looked at the view. There were mountains and it looked wonderful. I could feel the nature. I was also excited to hunt here. I hope there are a lot of tasty animals.

I walked back and sat down on the corner of the bed. All of our furniture was already in the house since we sent it a week before we actually moved here.

I had a king bed, a sofa, TV, although I rarely watch it, desk with a chair, and bathroom/shower in my room. It had 2 large closets. It was huge for a bedroom, and it wasn't even the master bedroom. The master bed belonged to Melissa and Paul since they _loved _each other so much. This house was awesome. I already started liking here.

Then I heard a knock on the door. It opened and saw Heidi peeked in.

"Cody, we're going to check out this place and go shopping, do you want to come with us?" she asked. Since there was nothing else to do, I nodded. I put my cell phone and my wallet in my pocket and left the room. I got in Bryce's BMW. I sat in the driver's seat so I didn't have to watch the others while they did their business.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Let's go to Port Angles so that we can SHOP!" cried Melissa. Oh, great. She uses up the most money in our family, not that it mattered, but it takes her about 6 hours just to finish shopping each time we go.

"Okay," I said and drove off there.

We got there in few minutes and I parked the car. I got out and shivered. It was cold. Wow, it was so cold that it made a vampire shiver. I put my cold hands in my pocket and headed for the shops. I looked back and saw Melissa and Paul holding hands and Heidi and Bryce holding hands.

I sighed and followed the others into one of the shops.

Then I was knocked by a wonderful scent. It smelled like strawberries. It was the most wonderful smell I've ever smelled before.

I walked toward the scent and saw a girl laughing. She was so beautiful. She had wavy, brown hair that went to her hip. Her eyes were brown, but a beautiful brown. She was so skinny that I could just break her right now. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

**BPOV**

"Edward, I don't need a dress that is absolutely fabulous that we have to go to Port Angles to buy it!" I complained.

We were on our way to Port Angles. He wanted to buy a dress for me for the prom.

"Bella, yes, we need to find you the most absolutely fabulous dress," he replied with a laugh.

He parked the car and I got out before he opened the door. I was able to do that since he had to act like human in front of other people.

"Edward, where are we even going to find a dress?" I asked.

"I don't know, some shops we go in," he laughed.

I sighed.

He took my hand and led me to one store. Then he started giving me dress after dress for me to try it on.

After 30 minutes, I thought I had enough. I had tried at least 50 dresses, but I liked none of them.

"Edward, can we please go home now?" I whined.

"Hold on, just after this one," He said and handed me a dress. It was white and really beautiful. I really loved it, but I didn't need any dress.

"No thanks," I said and chuckled.

I turned around and saw a guy staring at me. He was tall and was wearing jeans and green shirt. He had yellow blazer and had a necklace with an opal gemstone, my favorite. His hair was dirty blonde which covered his eyes. Because of that, I couldn't see the color of his eyes. He was really cute; I couldn't believe how handsome he was, just like Edward. He had pale skin like Edward's. His skin color made me realize Edward.

"Edward, let's go. I'm feeling kind of sick," I said as I pulled his hand.

I looked back one more time before I left the store. He was still staring at me. I turned around quickly and left the store. I felt my cheeks getting rosey red. I shook my head and said 'Edward's right there,' to myself.

**Cody's POV**

Then I saw a guy walking behind her. In one second, I realized that he was a _vampire. _He had brownish, orange hair with topaz eyes.

"Edward, can we please go home now?" the beautiful girl asked. _So his name was Edward. _

"Hold on, just after this one," Edward said and handed her a white dress. It looked beautiful. I knew it would look wonderful on her, if it even was for her.

"No thanks," she said and turned around to my direction. She froze when she saw me. She stared at me with her beautiful brown eyes. She looked so beautiful that I wanted to kiss her right there.

Then, she turned away and said, "Edward, let's go. I'm feeling kind of sick."

She quickly walked away from me like she wanted to get away from me. Edward looked at me and gave me a glare. I knew he noticed that I was a vampire as well. I turned around. She looked at me one more time before I saw her walk quickly out the store.

A large grin was across my face. Right then, I promised to myself that I was going to get that girl to be my girlfriend, no matter what it takes.

**A/N: Okay, if you go to my profile, there is a picture of the cars, and the white dress… **

**I looked at my stats and saw that 57 people read the 1st chapter. Out of 57 people, only 4 reviewed. Thanks to the people who reviewed and shame on u to the people who didn't review!!! U HAVE GOT TO START REVIEWING, OR SAY BYE-BYE TO THIS STORY!!! **


	3. My beautiful Bella

Chapter 3

**CPOV**

I just stood there as my grin grew larger and larger by the second.

"Ew, what's with the ugly face?" asked Heidi. I turned to her and saw a disgusted look on her face as my grin faded away.

"It's none of your business, but if you really want to know, I'll tell you. I just found my love that I'll be with for eternity," I smiled.

"Don't see her, and don't care," Melissa said from behind Heidi. Gosh these people were jerks to me, but they were angels in front of their guys…

"I saw her," Paul said, "she was hot." He smiled at me and I smiled back and said, "I know."

"Oh, I see how it is," Melissa said and slapped him across the face.

"Ow," Paul said as he watched Melissa march out of the store and to the car. He quickly followed her out the store. I sighed and said, "Let's get out of here. You guys can shop without me some other day."

"Sure," Bryce said and we walked out of the store to see Melissa and Paul by the car. I heard Paul say, "Melissa, there is no way that she is hotter than you." Melissa smiled and they made up the little fight that they always have with a French kiss. I coughed but they just ignored me and continued with their kiss. I sighed and opened the car and got in the driver's seat. Heidi and Bryce got in the very back seats. I looked back and saw that they, too, started making out.

I turned back around and honked at the other two. They jumped and got in the car, whining. I drove off to my house but almost crashed 4 times since I was thinking of that girl. She was so beautiful. The 5th time I almost crashed; Bryce sighed and got in the driver's seat as Heidi hopped in the passenger's seat. I didn't know why she had to move too.

I quietly went to the back seat and started thinking about the girl. I wished I knew where she was right now, and what school she went to, and most importantly, her name.

I came back from the daydreaming when the car stopped in front of a red light. Then Heidi and Bryce started making out. Now I knew why Heidi went in the passenger's seat. Gosh, these people always make out whenever they have a chance. The light quickly switched to green and I sighed in relief. Heidi whined as Bryce put his arm around her shoulder while he had a large grin across his face.

We got to the house and I climbed out in a flash. Tomorrow was the first day of school, and I somehow knew that it was going to be great.

The rest of the night, I laid on my bed thinking about the girl…

---- Next Day ----

I got all my stuff for school and left my room. I got in my convertible. I was waiting for Melissa and Heidi to get in Bryce's van. Girls always take so long to get ready. Then I saw Heidi climb into the passenger's seat and kiss Bryce on the cheek softly. Few minutes later, I saw Melissa go in the van and I started the engine and headed for the new school. Melissa and Paul didn't have their own car since we all agreed that they were too immature. But they are going to get it soon.

The school that we're going to attend was called the Forks High School. I wasn't too excited for the school since there weren't a whole lot of students there, but I was excited for the feeling that I felt yesterday. My power is that I can feel what is going to happen in the future. I don't know what the future would be, but I just know what it's going to feel like. For example, one time, I felt anger. Then I got in a huge fight with Paul.

We drove into the school parking lot and I parked the car next to a shiny Volvo (o oh….). Bryce parked his car 3 cars from me. I got out and waited for the others. I saw that we were really early since no other cars except the Volvo was there. The others got out and we all headed for the office.

We all got the schedule and I read it over. 1st period Math, 2nd Period, English, 3rd period, Social Science, 4th period, Trig, 5th period Biology, and 6th period Gym. I was a Junior here, Heidi and Bryce were Senior, and Melissa and Paul were Sophomore. The lady gave us all a map of the school. All of this took about 20 minutes since the lady explained every single place on campus.

When we finally got out, I saw that a lot of people had arrived since then. Everyone who passed us stared at us blankly. I laughed and went off to my class.

**BPOV**

We arrived to school and the whole time, Edward's face was serious. I was worried since he didn't say a single word except, "Good morning, my love."

He parked the car and I saw that no other cars were here. We must have came pretty early. Before Edward got out, I tugged on his grey jacket. He turned to me and said, "Yes?"

"Edward, what's wrong? You haven't talked to me all this morning… was it something I did??" I asked. I was kind of scared of his answer since I thought he was going to say that it really was my fault.

"Bella," he smiled. His smile made me worry less. "Nothing is your fault. I have been thinking all this morning."

"About?"

"Oh, it's nothing you need to know. I think it was just my mistake," he laughed.

"Okay." He walked out of the car and he helped me get out of the car. We walked silently to the campus as he held me tightly around the waist.

**EPOV**

-5th period-

Bella hasn't came to the class yet. I was starting to get worried. Alice took care of her after lunch so I thought I didn't have to worry about anything, but she hasn't came yet.

**CPOV **

-5th Period-

I walked toward… Biology. Since the morning, I got asked out by 5 girls in my other classes, but I rejected them all. None of them were even close to how beautiful that girl was. She meant the world to me now.

I walked in the door and I saw every eye on me… except one. I looked at him. I remember him from somewhere. The moment I said that in my mind, he shot up. I realize him now, the brownish, orange hair and the topaz eyes. I saw him with that beautiful girl at that one store. I remembered that he was a vampire and that his name was Edward. He gave me a glare. I smiled at him and walked to the teacher. I showed him my schedule and he pointed me to a seat.

I followed his finger and I smiled once I knew where I was going to sit. I was going to sit next to _Edward. _The teacher walked up to him and I followed him.

"Edward, he… umm… what was your name?" he asked me in a whisper.

"Cody… Cody Rashoff," I replied with a smile.

"Okay, Edward, Cody will be your new partner. Please be nice to him," he said. Then I heard the door open. I didn't bother looking up, but then, I smelled the strawberry scent. I shot up and saw the girl from the other night, breathless. She was more beautiful than what I remember. I inhaled all the scent I could of her. She smelled so good, tasty.

Then she looked at me and her eyes widened. I chuckled and smiled at her. Then I sat in the seat and whispered, "Nice to see you again, Edward," so that only vampires can hear.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Swan," the teacher said. She walked up to me and said, "Hey… ummm…. That's my seat." Her voice was so beautiful. It was like the voice of an angel. Then I heard a growl from Edward.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Umm… Isabella Swan, but call me Bella," she replied with her angel voice.

"Miss Swan, that is not your seat anymore," the teacher said with a cough, "Your new seat is here, next to Mr. Newtown." She nodded and slowly walked to the ugly faced guy and sat next to him. I felt sorry for her since she had to see his face that close.

"Don't you ever think about hitting on my Bella," Edward whispered with a growl.

"Don't worry, I will," I whispered back with a smile. Then I felt my body lift up from the chair and I felt a fist against my face. I fell on the ground. Everyone turned back to us and gasped with fear. Edward punched me across the face.

**A/N: thank you for all the people who reviewed me. Reviews make my world go around!!! So keep reviewing! **


	4. the fight

**A/n:!!!! I am truly sorry that I have made a terrible mistake in my story!!! When I said that Cody was in the junior and Bella in the senior and they have classes together… that's weird… so let's make it this way…. Cody is really smart (DUH) and he skipped a grade for biology and biology only. The Gym is umm… they just have the same period together… there all done… I'll make sure and change it… thx… and sorry!!!!! **

**Also, I am really sorry that I couldn't update it fast… I was so crunched up with my social studies homework, which I hate… and yea… SORRYY!!! **

**This chapter has some inappropriate words for young people. Please don't read it if you think that you'll be offended or something hurtful… yea… so don't…**

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I heard chairs falling on the ground and a crashing sound from the back of the room. I looked back in horror and I saw Cody on the ground and Edward standing in front of him. He was breathing heavily and Cody was smiling at him. I quickly ran to the back of the room where they stood and whispered, "What the hell are you doing?" to Edward. He turned to me, still breathing heavily. I backed away a little since I got scared by his pitch black eyes. Cody must have gotten him pretty upset.

But the thing was that, why Cody wasn't dead by now if Edward punched him so hard. I knew that Edward punched him hard, since he look really upset and he was breathing so hard like he hasn't took a breath in 3 minutes and he needed to.

The teacher walked toward them and looked at Edward, then to Cody, then back to Edward. He was really freaked out since Edward wasn't those kinds of people who are trouble makers, but then he just punched a new student on his first day of school.

"What happened?" the teacher asked in worry. Edward looked at me and saw that I was frightened too. He looked at the teacher and shook his head. He walked out the door, ignoring the teacher who was calling his name continuously.

I followed him out the door as I ignored my teacher as well. I walked out and saw Edward on the bench. His elbows were on his knees and his hands covering his face. I went to his side and placed my hand on his shoulder. He moved a little when I touched him. He looked up and looked straight in my eyes.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"….. I can't believe that I just did that. I just couldn't control myself…." He whispered. Then the teacher came out of the classroom followed by Cody. He smiled at me and I looked away. The teacher came toward us and stood in front of Edward.

"Edward, you need to come with me to the principle's office. Miss Swan, I need you to go back into the classroom," the teacher told me.

"But…" but before I finished my sentence, Edward placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned back and he shook his head, motioning to obey the teacher. I looked away and headed to the room without even glancing back at them.

EPOV

Bella ran into the classroom without even glancing at me once. I sighed and followed the teacher to the principle's office. I didn't get close to Cody since I didn't know if I could control myself again.

When we got there, I went in the principle's office and Cody behind me. I sat on the chair and crossed my legs. Cody sat in the chair next to me, having a grin across his face the whole time. The teacher stood by the door.

Then there was a knock on the door. I looked back and saw Carlisle come in the room. He looked at me and shot me a glare. He sat next to me and I read his thoughts.

_Why is Edward in the principle's office? Did he do something wrong??_

Then the principle started, "Mr. Cullen, thank you for joining us today. Your son, Edward had gotten into a fight with Cody Rashoff who is a new student here." Carlisle glared at me even more as the principle continued, "Today is Cody's first day and I just don't know why they would get into a fight like this. I know quite well that Edward is not the kind of person who gets in trouble and I thought if it had anything to with home problems??"

I thought to myself, _shut the hell up. You don't even know anything about me!_

Then Carlisle replied, "I'm so sorry that my son has caused all this mess, but I think there was a reason that Edward got into a fight like this. I don't think he gets into fights unless there is a specific reason, right Edward?" I nodded slowly thinking this was a waste of time.

"Cody, I am very sorry about Edward," Carlisle apologized to Cody.

"It's okay Mr. C. I mean, it didn't hurt at all. I thought he was more stronger than that," Cody laughed. I stood up in anger, holding my fist up, but Carlisle stood up in front of me and shook his head. I sat down and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Mr. Cullen, I am sorry, but I have to suspend your son from school for 2 days. We will talk more about this later, but for right now, I need you all to go home," the principle said. "As for you, Cody, this is your first day, so you are excused."

When the principle told us that we could leave, I shot up and quickly went outside. Carlisle followed me out the door. I went to my car and closed the door. I didn't even wait for Carlisle to get into his Mercedes. I quickly drove away to my house.

-At Edward's house-

I went inside and sat on the couch. Esme came out from the kitchen and sat next to me. In few moments, Carlisle came in angrily and sat in the couch opposite of me.

"Edward, I am very disappointed in you. How couldn't you control your anger at a time like that?" he scolded.

I sighed and said, "Carlisle, he is a vampire, as you can tell, and he's trying to take Bella away from me. I couldn't stand him, I couldn't control myself, I just couldn't…. "

I stood up and ran up the stairs to my room. I was too, disappointed in myself. I should've controlled myself instead acting like that.

I went into my room and just stood there. Then I smelled a scent, a scent that belonged to a vampire, but it didn't belong to my family.

I looked back quickly and saw Cody standing by the door smiling. My eyes widened in anger. I felt like ripping him apart in shreds. But I knew that I shouldn't so I took a deep breath.

"What's wrong? Can't even control your anger?" he laughed. "Wow, you're more weaker than I thought you would be. And you're with a human, when you can't even protect her?"

"Shut the fuck up! What the hell are you even doing here?" I yelled.

"I don't know, I just came here to see how strong you are, you know, have a little fight. But I'll change my plan since you're too weak for me. It wouldn't even be a little fight."

I couldn't help it anymore; he was too disgusting for me. I held up my arm and was going to punch him across his face with all the force I had. But I didn't see him fly across the room. I saw my fist stop in mid-air. I looked and saw that Cody had stopped my punch with his hand, his one hand.

I just stood there. I couldn't understand what was happening.

"What, are you surprised that I stopped your punch this easily?" Then I felt a pain, a strong pain that I never felt before, across me face. I flew across the room and slammed into the wall. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oops, I think that was too loud and too strong for you. Just remember Edward, you can never beat me, and that Bella will be mine in no time."

The last thing I saw was his grin across the face and I blacked out.

CPOV

This was too easy, too, too, easy. I couldn't believe how weak Edward was. I stopped his punch with my bare hand.

Expect the other part of my power; this was the weakest punch ever.

My other power is to absorb the strength of one's strength into me when I touch them (only if he wants to), and when I punch or collide with that person, it gives them 2 times their own strength that I absorbed. It's a pretty cool power.

I thought it was going to be a little challenge to get Bella from Edward, but I was wrong. This was going to be a piece of cake.

**A/N: I know this is short, but I thought it would be better for me to update instead of trying to write a long one that takes like 2 weeks… LOl…. Please review! **


	5. Accident 2

**A/N: sorry, I think a lot of people got confused on Cody's power… so his power is to absorb other people's strength id he wants to when they collides against him. And he can guess what is going to happen in the future… I know these two aren't alike at all, but I needed both of them.. :D hehe… **

**And also… I haven't updated in A LONG LONG time… and I don't think I will be a fast updater now.. cuz like of school and stuff… just letting you know. **

**This is the chapter where the prologue takes place...**

Chapter 5

EPOV (dream, I know that vampires can't dream, but oh well)

"_Where am I?" I asked myself. I looked around, but all I saw was pitch black. Then there was a gleam of light._

_It was too bright that I had to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I gasped. I was in public, with the sunlight shining all over my body. Everyone's eyes were on me and they all had a fearful look on their face. I looked around the crowd and saw Bella. She had a fearful look too._

"_Bella," I whispered. She shook her head as a single drop of tear rolled down. She turned around.  
_

"_Bella!" I yelled after her, but she didn't hear me. Then suddenly, there was a figure next to her. _

_Cody_

_He put his arm around her shoulder. This made me furious, furious enough to rip him into pieces. "Wait Bella, why are you leaving me?" I quickly asked._

"_Because Edward, I've moved on. I don't love you anymore. I want to be with the person that will be with me for eternity," she whispered as she turned around. She started walking away from me with Cody. That's when I noticed that Bella looked different. She had very pale skin and her hair was as long as her hip and the color was reddish black. Bella was a vampire. _

_Cody turned around and smiled at me. And soon, they disappeared into the crowd…_

(End of Dream)

"NO!" I opened my eyes and shot up. I was on my bed, and everyone was crowding me including Bella. I was breathing hard and gasping for air when I didn't even need it.

"Edward?!" Bella asked me. She was by my side, holding my hand.

"Bella? Bella?!" I asked continuously as I stroked her cheek over and over again making sure that she was really there. "Oh, Bella…" I whispered as I hugged her tightly. I stroked the back of her hair and Bella just sat there, letting me do whatever.

"I love you," I whispered repeatedly in her ear.

"Edward, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked. I couldn't remember anything but the hideous dream. Then it all came back to me. Cody…

"Cody, he was in my room. My strength was nothing compared to his. I… I was…" but I couldn't finish since I was too embarrassed of what had happened.

"Edward, what happened? Please tell me." Bella looked so worried that I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"I was knocked out by his punch…"

"But how could that be possible?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

That night, I lay on my bed. It started raining and the water drops were splashing against my window. It made me feel weird inside. 

I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that day. It was too dreadful. Even the rain didn't make me feel better when it always did. It always had calmed me down. I just lay there and closed my eyes until I could see Bella once again.

-In the morning-

I stayed in my room when I heard the doorbell ring. Then in few moments, my door opened with a knock and a head peeking in.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked. I nodded with a smile and walked toward her.

I went downstairs as I held Bella by her soft hand. She was walking behind me.

When we were in the living room, I asked "Bella, can we go somewhere out today since I kind of want some distractions?" I didn't want to stay in my house since I knew Cody was close by. I could smell his gruesome scent.

"Sure Edward."

"Alone," I quickly added when I saw Alice running towards us. Bella laughed and I escorted her to my Volvo.

I let Bella into the passenger's seat and I got into the driver's seat. I started the car and we drove out of my driveway.

"Edward, where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Umm… we're going to the mall," I slowly said.

"WHAT!" she yelled in a high pitched voice that I started cracking up.

BPOV

"Edward, please don't be thinking of buying new clothes for me!" I whined.

"Oh, Bella. What do you think I'm going to do if I'm taking you to the mall?" Edward chuckled.

"Edward, please be careful," I said in worry. He was driving faster than usual.

"Don't worry, I'm good at driving then you think," he laughed. He was looking at me while he drove.

Then I heard a loud honk and I quickly turned to see a huge truck coming our way. Edward twisted the wheel but it was no use. The Volvo spanned so much that I was getting dizzy.

_**It's going to crash! **_

"Bella!" I heard Edward scream before I blacked out.

APOV

As I was about to leave Jasper's room, a vision flowed into my head. I stood still as the vision became clearer and clearer by the second.

Vision: 3rd person

_The fog was covering up the whole road and it was very hard to see clearly. But Edward didn't mind at all and he kept on driving faster and faster. _

"_Edward, please be careful," Bella recommended. She was worried about Edward driving fast. _

"_Don't worry, I'm good at driving then you think," he laughed it off. As he joked around with Bella, he didn't see the truck coming closer towards him. _

_Suddenly, they were alarmed by a honk from the truck coming towards them. Edward and Bella finally noticed the truck. Edward quickly turned the wheels but it was no use. His Volvo span like crazy before the car crashed into the truck._

"_Bella!" Edward screamed as Bella passed out. _

End of vision

"Oh no," I quickly whispered. Jasper came by my side in a flash. "Jasper, Edward and Bella are going to be in a car accident… or already did…"

Jasper pulled my arm and we ram downstairs. I quickly got out my cellphone as I dialed Edward's number.

"Alice!" Edward picked up.

"Edward, are you and Bella okay?" I quickly asked.

"Alice… oh my god… what've I done…. I was speeding and Bella… she…" Edward sobbed.

"Edward, what happened?!"

"She… she's injured… badly," he slowly made out the words.

"No…" By then, the whole family was by Jasper and I. They heard everything.

"Alice hurry!" Jasper said as he pulled my arm toward my car.

EPOV

I held Bella in my arms when I saw a honk. I looked up with my tearless eyes to see Alice's car coming toward me and few other cars behind her.

"Edward, what happened?!" Alice asked as she came out of the car, Jasper following her.

"I didn't see the truck coming, and I crashed into it. Bella fainted and I think she's badly injured." If I was a human, I would be crying so hard right now.

"Oh my god," Alice whispered. Then I saw a police car coming. The door opened quickly and I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Oh no, my Bella," Charlie whispered as he came closer. "Edward, don't you dare tell me that it was you who didn this to her."

"I'm sorry… Bella told me to be careful, and I didn't listen… it's all my fault… I'm so sorry…" I whispered.

"Don't you dare touch her! How could you do this to her?!" he yelled at me. "Don't ever come close to her again!" I couldn't say anything…

Charlie took Bella away from my hands and took her toward the ambulance that just came. I just sat there desperate of what I've done. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Then I heard a thought, "_Edward, how could you do this to Bella, my Bella. You don't deserve her, and she's gonna be mine…" My eyes widened as I realized that the thought belonged to Cody…. _

**A/N: Sorry if i had few mistakes... hehe... please review! **


	6. Hospital

**A/N: Uh, HI! Yeap I'm back again and I don't know how sorry I am. I know I've just been giving you guys excuses and yea but it took me forever to write this. Thank god I can finally post it :D Well it's been a long time since I've really worked on writing so I think my writing style have changed and I think that I might suck.. idk. But yea. Please review after you read. thank you.**

Chapter 6

EPOV

I sat on the tree outside of Bella's room. She was in the hospital and since the accident, she hasn't woken up. Charlie and Renee, who has just arrived from Florida, were in the room as well as the rest of my family. I wasn't allowed in the room until Charlie was gone since he hated my guts and he didn't want me around Bella anymore.

"Oh, Bella…" Renee sobbed.

"Renee, Charlie, I'm so, so sorry about Bella. I cannot explain how much I'm sorry for what Edward has done to Bella," Alice apologized.

"Alice… please don't mention his name when I'm here. I just can't stand it… I'm furious. I want to kill him, rip him in pieces for what he has done to my Bella. I will not allow him to see her anymore, in any means necessary…" Charlie explained. I my spine shivered when I heard it.

I felt horrible for what I've caused.

"Charlie, let's wait outside. Get some drinks or snacks. We've been in here for hours now. You need your rest," Alice said. "_Edward, this is your chance. When Charlie and everyone else leave, see Bella…" _she said in her mind.

"Okay…" Charlie said and they slowly left one by one. When they were all gone, I opened the window that was unlocked by Carlisle. I slowly crept into the room. Bella was on the bed sleeping peacefully. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and her body. I felt horrible for what I have done to her beautiful face.

"Bella…" I whispered as I stroked her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes. "Bella?!" By then, her eyes were fully opened but she looked at me blankly.

"Bella… oh my god. Are you okay? I am so, so, so, sorry! I cannot explain how sorry I am…" I sobbed but she continued to stare at me blankly. "Bella?"

"Who… who are you?" she asked in a trembling voice. "Where am I?"

"Bella?! What do you mean who am I? I'm Edward don't you remember?" Then I heard footsteps approaching. I quickly got out of the window and went back on the tree.

The door opened and Charlie came running into the room followed by everyone else. "Bella, you've woken up! I heard noises so I came to check. Thank god you're awake. Are you okay?" Charlie cried in happiness.

Bella looked scared and just shook her head. "Who are you people?!" she yelled. "What am I doing here? Who… who am I?"

* * *

"I am sorry to say..." Carlisle explained to Charlie, Renee, and my family, "but Bella has lost her memories. She doesn't remember what had happened, who we are, or anything about her, but it fortunately didn't affect her common knowledge." 

"Oh my god," Charlie cried. "Edward is dead..."

"Please, Chief Swan, keep your patients," Carlisle said as Charlie sighed.

"Dr. Cullen... how long is this going to last?" Renne asked in horror.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you the exact answer. It may be temporarily, or it may not." Everyone stared at Carlisle in horror.

-The next day-

Everyone was out to lunch to discuss about Bella. As they left, I climbed into the room and watched Bella in her sleep. She soon woke up and again looked at me in horror.

"Bella, please, don't be scared. You've lost your memories. Please, I was your boyfriend, you have to remember me. God, you can't be serious that you forgot me... after all the times we've went through," I explained.

"But I can't remember you..." she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Bella..." I began but I was interuppted by someone walking into the door.

"Edward... your scaring Bella. Why are you doing this to her?" It was Cody. I just stood there and stared at him blankly.

He started walking toward Bella but I quickly went and stood between them. "Cody, don't you ever think of getting close to Bella!" I threatened him.

"Edward, you know you can't hurt me..." he smirked. That smile just made me want to kill him.

I grabbed his neck and squeezed it. "Don't you dare talk to me like that. Get the hell out of here," I whispered from between my teeth. Cody just kept looking at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

I looked at the door and there was Charlie standing there breathing heavily. His hands were curled into fists. I was too busy with Cody that I couldn't hear Charlie. I quickly let go of Cody.

"Charlie, I came here to see Bella," I whispered and Charlie's eyes grew wide open with anger, "AND to apologize to you."

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW! LOOK WHAT YOU"VE CAUSED BELLA!" I turned to her and she was horrified. Her hand was up to her mouth and she just stared at me with fear. I felt ashamed for making Bella so scared. "And who are you?" Charlie asked Cody.

"Hello Chief Swan, my name is Cody Rashoff. I am new to this town and Bella is one of my new friends at Forks High School. I'm sorry about Bella and I'm truly sorry that I came into the room while you were unpresent. I just wanted to see if Bella was okay," Cody kindly smiled. Charlie just looked at him confused.

"... Okay," he said and moved to Bella. "Bella, are you okay? Did they do anything to you? Did they hurt you?" She shook her head but her eyes never left mine.

"Well Cody, can you stay with Bella for a moment while I have a word with _Edward_?" Charlie said with a flinch when he said my name. I looked at Cody and he nodded happily. _NO! I can't leave my Bella with HIM alone! _

"Wait, Chief Swan..." I started but Charlie gave me a death glare growled, "NOW!" I sighed and looked from Bella to Cody. _I'll just be gone for a second..._

I followed Charlie outside. When he turned around, I felt something smack right on the side of my face. I purposely fell down knowing that it was Charlie, who had punched me across the face.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled. I sat there looking at the ground. I really didn't know what I was doing. I just wanted to see Bella, to see if she was okay, but I didn't even imagine being in this situation. "Wasn't getting Bella into an accident enough for you? Do you want to torture me that much? How could you do this? How could you have done this to my Bella? I trusted you with my life. I thought she was safe with you! ... But I was wrong. I never want you to be close to her ever again. I cannot take the risk of Bella getting hurt again."

I stood up and looked at Charlie. I saw tears in his eyes. I felt so bad. It killed me to see Bella and her family suffer like this... all because of me. Why couldn't I have been more careful?

"Just get your stuff and leave," Charlie whispered as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"I'm truly sorry Chief Swan, I really am," I whispered. I saw Charlie flinch and he stopped. "I know that I have caused everyone something that can never be fogiven. I cannot explain to you how much I'm sorry." After all those years of taking English classes, I couldn't believe how much I couldn't explain to Charlie how I felt.

"Just leave," Charlie whispered and walked into the room. I stood staring at the floor for few moments and decided to get my stuff and leave. I walked into the room and heard laughing. I looked up and saw Cody and Bella talking happily. It kind of relieved me to see Bella smile like that. It seemed so long since I've seen her smile. But at the same time, I felt anger and sadness to see that it was Cody who was making her laugh... not me.

* * *

**So... how was it? Well please review and please... no flames. thank you**


	7. Opal Necklace

**A/N: Yea I know, I haven't updated in the longest time. But it's summer and that means I have more time than ever. So I don't think people really remember what happened since I haven't updated, so here are some info:**

**Bella lost her memories due to a car accident that Edward is responsible for**

**Edward is screwed for life**

**Bella is still at the hospital**

**and if you still can't remember, than just reread the story.**

**Enjoy.**

BPOV

The nights felt long. I stood by the window as drops and drops of rain fell from the sky and onto the dry streets.

_"Bella, please, don't be scared. You've lost your memories. Please, I was your boyfriend, you have to remember me. God, you can't be serious that you forgot me... after all the times we've went through_."

I thought hard to remember him, but nothing came to my mind. If he was so important in my life, than why did I forget him?

I went back to the bed and laid down. I listened as the raindrops soon turned to drizzles and drifted off to sleep.

Cody's POV

I headed to Bella's room and saw Charlie walking out of the room with a sigh. He had bags under his eyes and looked exhausted.

I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, "Hey Chief Swan, how are you doing?"

Charlie looked up and he looked worse than I thought. "Hello, Cody, right?"

"Yep. You don't look very well. I think you need some rest."

"I don't know… I've been here everyday since the accident, but still no luck. Bella just can't seem to remember any of us. It awful. Well I guess I'll go get some rest in the car. You were here to see Bella, right?"

"Yea, do you mind if I see her for few minutes?"

"No, not a problem. I'll see you later, Cody," he whispered and walked away.

I quietly opened the door and walked in. Bella was sitting on the bed and looking out at the window. "Hey Bella, how are you feeling?"

She slowly turned around. She looked so hurt. She didn't say anything back to me, but just looked at me straight in the eyes and turned back to the window.

I sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"It's hard," Bella whispered, "everyone comes in here and expects me to remember who they are, but I don't have a clue."

"Well, I just moved here and we just met, so you don't have to worry about remembering me. You probably don't even know that much about me to start with. So let's start over. Hello, my name is Cody Rashoff. Nice to meet you Bella Swan."

She turned around and smiled. She was so beautiful. The morning light from the window shined onto her white face.

"That guy was the worst. I think his name was Edward. When I told him that I didn't remember him, he looked devastated. It hurt me, too, to see someone so hurt. I feel so awful, I'm causing so much pain to all these people that care about me so much, and I can't return anything back." As Bella talked, her face got so crushed. It hurt me so much to see her like this. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her that everything was all right.

"Cody, right?"

"That's me."

"Can I ask you something? Who is Edward? Is Edward really who he says he is, my boyfriend? I'm just not sure if he really is. He doesn't seem like one."

I stiffened.

"Well, I just moved here, so I don't really know your relationship between him. But from the way he acted towards you yesterday, it didn't seem like he was. But that's just my opinion, so I don't know." Bella looked disappointed as I explained it. "Bella, I know it hurts you to not be able to remember anyone, but right now, it's more important to look to the future. It hurts me to see you so sad. I'll help you as much as I can so that you can remember your past, but don't forget to live right now. I'll be there if you need me, always."

Bella smiled at me and it just made me smile along with her.

"That's a beautiful necklace," Bella pointed at my chest, "Opal is my favorite gemstone."

"This was my mother's. She gave it to me when I was little," I said as I took it off, "here." I put it on Bella. She looked really good in it.

"No, I can't," Bella shook her head and tried to take it off.

"Bella, I'm only letting you borrow it. Give it back to me when you're out of the hospital, okay?" I smiled. The opal looked good with her rosy cheeks. I placed my hand on her cheek and brushed it. Bella blushed slightly and looked down. I chuckled.

Then I heard a growl.

I knew who it belonged to, Edward.

I just ignored him and continued talking to Bella. We ended up talking for an hour from my family to where I used to live, which is pretty much my whole life. As we talked more and more, Bella's expressions softened up and she looked happier.

"So you moved here because...?" Bella asked me.

"Well, let me start with the whole story. First of all..." but I was interrupted when someone walked in.

It was Edward.

"Cody, that's enough. Get out. I need to have a word with Bella, _alone._"

**I don't know if this was what people expected, so please review and give me some advice. I don't know if I write the same as I used to. So yea. I'll update soon.**


End file.
